


Movie Madness

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Sirius go to rent a movie at a muggle video rental store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Ron and Sirius belong to J.K. Rowling as does any reference to her world. Heather belongs to herself, she's my sister. At the time this was written she was the manager at a video rental store. I make no money from this piece.
> 
> Beta was snapeisthebest, any remaining errors are because I didn't listen to her.

Movie Madness

 

Heather sighed as she leaned against the counter, waiting for ten pm. It was a Thursday and Thursday nights were slow. No one had come in for over two hours, now there was only fifteen minutes left before she could close. During the time she had had to herself she organized the movies and games that had been moved, she dusted, vacuumed the carpet and cleaned the windows. She had nothing left to do but wait, she had even counted the cash drawer to the degree she could. She sighed again. Ten more minutes. A light traveled the back wall of the movie rental store as a motorcycle turned into the parking lot.

'Great, whoever it is will want to take forever to pick something out and I will be stuck here even longer.' She thought. 

She turned her head to see who was coming in. Well, there were two leather clad figures on the bike. The one on the bitch seat had longer legs and sat nearly a head taller than the person in front, and was holding on for dear life. It was kind of funny. 

'Wait a minute, is that two guys? The one in front is smaller but definitely not female' Now that they had dismounted she could tell they were both men, leather hid nothing. She felt her breath catch. 'Wow, yum.'

The two men removed their helmets, they were synchronized, and it was almost pretty to watch. As soon as the helmets were off the one who was in the back started staring around him. He looked like a tourist from a third world country who had never seen a town before. Heather was amused for a second then she looked at him, he was just her type. He was very tall, well over six feet; he had hair so brilliant red she could see it in the poor light of the parking lot. He also, had fair skin that nearly glowed. Again, 'Wow.' 

Then she noticed his companion, who was obviously exasperated with the younger man. He was obviously older than the red head, but he was no less attractive. He had long slightly curly dark hair, a mustache. You could almost feel the wildness radiating from him. He was just her type too, just a different type. 'Wow that would be a great combo.' She sighed again. 'They have got to be gay! Just my luck! Oh, well I guess I can get my fill of looking at them while they're here' 

The older man finally succeeded in pulling the younger man's attention from the wonders of the parking lot and was pulling him to the door as he exclaimed, “Bloody Hell!” 

"Honestly, Ron! You have to have more control," said the darker of the two.

"Hey, How're y'all tonight." Heather greeted them.

"Hello, miss. We're good, and you?" the older man said in a beautiful English accent. Heather thought she would melt. 

"I'm well." It was all she could do not to laugh at the younger man's expression of wonderment. 

"Please excuse my friend. He has led a sheltered life."

"No problem, we get a lot of that around here." She soothed.

"Yes, well. We are going to look around."

"K, let me know if I can help you."

The darker man nodded, and tugged his friend toward the back wall. They walked around looking at the little boxes. The younger man was making excited noises as he picked up the boxes.   
She glanced at the display on the computer; it was three minutes after ten. "I'm just going to lock this door so no one else can come in. We close at ten, but go ahead and take your time picking something out." 'I've got nothing else to do anyway' 

"Thank you, we won't be long, I assure you."

"Sirius, ask her. I don't see any like what Sam was talking about." The red head stage whispered. 

"What is it I can help you find?" she asked them.

"Well, um, that is…" The man, Sirius, stammered turning a lovely shade of red. 

'Oh, I know what they want.' Heather snickered to herself.

"We want the um, adult movies." The tall red head supplied, also a nice crimson. 

"Well, you won’t find them out here. We have to keep them in a separate room so children can't have access to them. You will have to show me I.D. before I can let you go back there. Only people over the age of 18 are allowed."

The younger man looked at the older one with a look of curiosity on his face. 

"In America they come of age at 18 not 17. There are even things they are not of age until they are 21." 

He turned to Heather, “The only I.D. we have is from the U.K. would that be alright?"

"It'll get you in the room, but I can't let you rent anything. Sorry."

"Oh, our friend we are visiting said we would have no problem using his …member card."

"I don't know… he gave you his card, did he? I'll have to verify that it's alright first." 

"That's fine, here is the card." Sirius had pulled the card out of his pocket and handed it to her, their fingers brushing and eyes meeting. Both of them shivered, feeling sparks fly. "Sorry, I seem to have picked up a charge." 

Heather just gave him a little smile and looked at the card "Oh, Sam Norton is your friend. I don't have to call him; he let us know that from time to time friends of his would come in and that he would be responsible. I do still have to see your I.D. before I can let you into the adult room, though."

"Of course, here you go." The older man showed her his card. She saw his name was Sirius Black and that he was indeed over 18, which she didn't have any doubt of. 

"Here's mine." The younger man offered. His name was Ronald Weasley and he was barely eighteen. She knew he was pretty young. 

"Okay guys, follow me. There is a TV with a DVD player in it in case you need to check something out first. Remember, you can watch a little but this is not the place to watch a whole movie. And of course I do have to close up soon. Here you go. Let me know if I can help you." As she was talking she was leading them to the back of the store and to a curtained doorway. She pulled the curtain back for them to walk through, which they did.   
She let the curtain fall back down but stood just outside. 

"Wow, Sirius. There are so many! How many can we get and can we play them on the TV thing before we pick. I'm getting a bit of a rise just thinking about it." 

"Shh, Ron keep it down. I think we should not get to many maybe four or five. I think it is a good idea to check them out a little before we pick, but not too much. That lady has been kind enough to let us stay past closing and if we watch too much we will have other issues to deal with." Sirius said with amusement in his voice. 

Heather chuckled to herself 'I knew it, they're gay. Damn, just my luck. Two of the best looking guys I've seen in a long time are in the adult room, the store is closed, I'm so horny I can barely walk without getting tingly. And they're gay!!' 

"Um miss, could you help us. We can't seem to work the…TV." Sirius called. 

"Sure, be there in just a sec." She tried to get a grasp on herself. She waited a couple of seconds so they wouldn't know she was standing right outside of the room. She then pulled the curtain back and went into the small room with the two men. The wall to the left of the door had shelves full of movie boxes, the wall directly across from the door had a small table with a 19 inch tv/dvd combo on it, and the wall to the right of the door had promotional posters on it. The room was quite small; it was hard for anyone to move without touching the other. 

"What seems to be the trouble?"

"Well to be honest with you, we have never worked a DVD player before. I have used a VCR before but someone else always worked the DVD player." Sirius was a bit embarrassed. 

"OOkkaayy Well let me show you. First you have to be sure the power is on.” She started, reaching around Ron to press the power button, her breast pressing against his arm. She felt an electric tingle radiate from her nipple to the rest of her body. She thought she felt him shiver. 'No, he's gay dummy. Stop doing that to yourself. Silly' she silently berated herself. 

"Now, once it's on you push this little button that says open close. It makes the little tray come out. Which one did you want to put in?" She put action to her words still leaning across Ron, just touching him. She then turned to look at Sirius and nearly bumped heads with him; he had moved so close to the other two. 

"Oh sorry."

"Just trying to see what you were doing."

They both said at the same time. She thought she heard Ron mumble "I know which one I want to put in, and where I want to put it." Sirris shot him a silencing look. 

"This is the one we wanted to see." He told her as he handed her the shinny disc. "Cum, Cum My Love Make Me Cum. Interesting title." 

"That one is pretty popular." Heater replied. Their fingers brushed again and this time she had to lock her knees to keep from falling. 'I have got to get out of here' she thought. 

"Okay you lay the disc in the tray with the writing facing up. You than push the open/close button again and wait for it to start." Again she put action to words. 

"Baum chukka wah wah" blasted from the speakers of the TV. 

"Wow that's loud, let me turn it down. Its funny all these movies seem to have the same music. Now, once the menu comes up you can just push play or use the remote…maybe you should just push play." She turned the volume down and pushed play. She turned around again to find the two men very close to her and to each other. Looking at the tiny screen in awe. 

"How do they do it?" Ron asked no one in particular, as the movie began. 

"Um, it's kind of obvious how they do it, don't you think?" Heather chuckled. "If you don't need me anymore I'll just go out there and dust or something while you decide." 

"Miss, I'm sorry, I am Sirius and this is Ron. We would appreciate it if you would stay with us. To help with the machinery" He quickly added. 

"I'm Heather. I don't know if that is such a good idea." She hesitated, she did want to stay but…they were gay. 

"Heather, that's a beautiful name. You are far lovelier than the flowers, however. Please, stay with us." 

Heather blushed at the compliment, "Maybe, I don't want to get in the way, though." 

"I can't imagine you could ever be in the way."  
"I'll say, you are the hottest muggle I have ever seen." Ron said absentmindedly. 

"Ronald!!" Sirius scolded.

Heather felt the flush of heat again; whatever the hell a muggle was she supposed it was good to be the hottest one he had ever seen. Maybe they aren't gay. "Thanks, I think. What's a muggle?" 

The two men looked at each other "It's just a slang term; it is not derogatory at all. He's right, you are very hot." 

"Guys, I already told you I will help you. You can lay off the flattery." 

"Not flattery, Miss Heather, the truth. You are beautiful. "Sirius' eyes roamed over her body hungrily, as if he were trying to devour her with his eyes. 

Both men moved a little closer to her. Ron was behind her, not quite touching her, but she could feel the heat of his body. Sirius was in front of her also not quite touching her, but radiating heat. She felt a tingle encompass her body, her nipples hard nubs straining against the bra she wore, she felt she would have an orgasm right then, she was already very wet. It was getting very hot in the little room. Everyone was breathing hard. Sirius reached up to caress her cheek gently, his fingers barely touching her velvety skin. His thumb gently rubbing her bottom lip. 

"May I kiss you? I don't think I can bear to look at those lips another second without tasting them."

"Please" she moaned, leaning toward him. He barely brushed her lips at first; he kissed her bottom lip, then her top lip. He nibbled her bottom lip then his tongue pressed against her lips, seeking entrance. She invited him in by parting her lips slightly. His tongue explored her mouth, hers returning the favor. Just when she thought she would melt away, Ron pressed himself to her, his erection prodding her bottom. He began to run his hands over her sides, and then reached around to caress her breast. She leaned against him while she pulled Sirius to her, running her fingers through his hair. She deepened the kiss, moaning into it. Sirius moaned as well.   
The music of the porno played in the background; she felt she was in one of the movies, at this point. The sound of skin slapping skin and the moaning and dirty talk of the movie made her even more aroused. It seemed to have the same effect on the guys too. 

Sirius began to tug on her top; she let him pull it off. She pulled his off. Ron pulled his own off, in a hurry. She was sandwiched skin to skin between the two men. Both erections were being ground against her. She grasped each one through the men's pants. 

After a moment "This won't do guys. I need to feel them, really feel them." 

Almost before she got the words out Ron had his clothes off. Sirius was more restrained, but got his off too. "Ummm," Heather grabbed each cock again. "Oh yeah, that's a lot better." The men groaned in unison. She started to pump the rock hard organs. Sirius leaned closer to her nibbling her neck, reaching behind her to place his hand over hers on Ron's cock helping to keep the rhythm. Ron, again, began to caress her breast and placed his hand over hers on Sirius' cock. She was a little surprised, and then she thought 'What the hell! Never had a go like this before.' 

The two men leaned over her shoulder to kiss each other; again she thought 'What the Hell' and joined the kiss. Suddenly both men were tugging at her pants; they got them off, while she continued to pump their cocks. She shivered in the cool air. Someone began to finger her; she leaned back in to Ron, not able to stand upright. Masculine hands joined hers again pumping, hands kneaded her breasts while another brought her to the verge of total abandon, stroking and penetrating. She was about to go over the brink into ecstasy when she felt Ron's cock get even harder and start spewing jism all over the hands grasping him. He stopped massaging her breast squeezing a little too hard, bringing her even closer to the brink. She continued to pump Sirius, Ron soon joined her, again massaging her breast at the same pace as they stroked the other man. He kissed her, then Sirius. The man brought her to the edge with his prodding and stroking, just as she went over, he did too. 

They stood tangled with each other for a few minutes, each one trying to catch their breath. The distinctive music and the sound of sex playing in the background were the only sounds in the room. 

Heather could not believe she just had an encounter with two men she just met at work. 

"Thank you so much, Heather."

"Bloody Hell! That was awesome."

"I liked it too, guys. But we need to get out of here. I'm still on the clock." Ron looked at her, clearly confused. 

"Yes, I think we will take the one in the machine. Every time I see it or hear that music, I will think of you." 

"I will think of you two, also. I don't know how I will be able to be in this room without getting wet."   
They dressed; the men rented the movie and left, each thanking her again and kissing her passionately before leaving. 

Heather completed her closing paperwork. She turned off the lights, leaving the security lights on; she stood in the doorway looking back into the store and sighed.


End file.
